Aspect of Death
<-- back to powers Aspect of Death (x6) Path that deals with channeling death side into already dead bodies. 1) Commune with Death A corpse produces a powerful energy that keeps death side away. Those attuned to death side may pick up on these signals and detect the dead. It is also simple fare to channel a bit of death side into a corpse, allowing communication with the dead. (System: Bernard is fully aware of any corpses, human or otherwise, within path rating x 10 meters. These corpses can be identified as either being human or non-human. He may also expend a point of death side while touching a corpse to talk to the dead for up to path rating times two minutes.) 2) Surrender Effort Once death has taken a living thing, the death side begins to fight a losing battle. Eventually all death side within a dead thing is simply lost, but before that happens, the force in the middle can be siphoned out of the body and put to better use in other areas. Undead things are frequently death side gold mines, although harvesting from them has the potential to hurt them greatly. (system: Bernard may touch a new (at most 3 days since death) corpse and roll a single dice, difficulty six. if the roll is a success, he gain one point of temporary death side and the corpse succumbs to the pull of full death, decaying away almost instantly. If this power is used on a vampire, zombie, or other undead creature, Bernard must spend a willpower and may roll his path rating in unsoakable aggravated damage. He gains death side equal to the damage dealt in this way.) 3) Death Nova By re-channeling the natural death side created when a being passes from life into death, the aspect of death can siphon the excess death energies into all nearby beings. (System: When a being dies within 30 feet of bernard, he may choose to give up the death side produced by the death and instead channel it into a death nova. If he chooses to do this then all beings within a 10 ft radius of the dieing soak one dice of aggravated damage for every health beyond dead the enemy was damaged at time of death.) 4) Empower Corpse Corpses are great vessels to contain death side. When enough death side is transferred into one by a skilled enough aspect of death, they will begin to get so close to life that they will walk again. (System: Bernard can target any fresh corpse within 30 ft and spend any amount of death side. The amount of death side spent on the corpse is its new health levels. The minion lasts for (permenant death side pool rating rolled at difficulty six) hours, and when destroyed does not count as a death. The new minion is bound to Bernard and will fight by his side. Any supernatural abilities this being had in life are lost, as is the ability to speak.) 5) Paragon of the Death Side The grandmaster aspect of death is such a powerful vessel of death side that he can begin to shape and maintain a truly deathless ally for a short period of time. (System: If there is a corpse within 30 feet, Bernard can spend a willpower and any amount of temporary death side. A deathless paragon of the death side ally is summoned for temporary points spent rounds. Bernard can channel additional points into the paragon to keep it alive longer, but it can only remain for a maximum of 3x permanent death side rating seconds. Here are its stats: Strength: 6 Dexterity: 5 +1 action per turn Stamina: 10 Endurance: 10 Brawl: 4 Non-living, cannot be destroyed by damage. Cannot split his dice pools. Damage for sweeping his hand through someone is 10 dice of unsoakable aggrevated damage straight to the soul.